Eternal Love
by Silvi'N'Gildi
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER*Our unawere chosen child leader steps off to work is he setting off towards his own death.
1. Destiny

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Digimon, we never did, and never . . . well maybe we will own it some day when the world is perfect. Then well be rich. Richer than all imaginable mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . ha. Not only that but it would be completely different. In fact it would be . . . oh right, **disclaimer : We don't own Digimon, the characters or the surroundings. Unless it's the characters are the one's we made up. Thank you and have a nice day.**

A/N: This is dedicated to Ezra who rote a great review, so we decided to focus on the Ezra's favorite part (and one of ours'). This story will make a lot more sense if you do read "From Generation . . . to Generation", but it does not matter because this is a story of it's own. This one is just as sad, or more so, it made us cry while writing it. And if your wondering if we only write stories like this, the answer is no, we have a few projects underway, we just have to finish them, and then type them up, well enjoy. And yes there is a method to our madness, if only we could find out what exactly it was . . . hmm . . . oh well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


~*~ _ Eternal Love_ ~*~   


Taichi Yagami wolfed down his toast as he rushed about his small, country house. 

"What's the hurry, Daddy ?," his 8 year old son asked innocently. 

"Well, Mini me, I've got to drop you off at Auntie Hikari's and Uncle Takeru's place, and I'm already late for work. The boss is going to kill me, and I'm starving! 

Eating, though, is gonna make me even more late." 

"Don't forget, you've gotta go down to Uncle Yamato's to pick up the report on his trip to Mars so that you can present it," his son said as he climbed up on his 

chair, and fixed his fathers tie and shirt collar. "And you have to get papers Uncle Joe's got on relations between the real and digital worlds in the field of health care. 

And you have to go to the University for a meeting with Uncle Koushiro." 

Taichi chuckled lightly to himself. 

His son looked at him suspiciously. "Daddy, . . . why do you have a meeting with Uncle Koushiro ?" 

"An excuse." 

"To do what ?" 

"Both to get out of work, . . . and to see an old friend," Taichi smiled. "But, hey, where's Agumon ? We're late !" 

"He's in his room. He says he can't find his bow tie." 

"Agumon ! Hurry it up !," Taichi called. "We're LATE !" 

Agumon rushed out, with Koromon on his back . . . literally. His ears were warped around Agumon's neck, and tied together at the front like a bow tie. "Will this 

do ?" 

Taichi rolled his eyes, untied Koromon, and stepped into Agumon's room. He emerged in an instant, wavering the tiny, red tie between his pointer finger and 

thumb. "In the laundry . . . with yesterday's jacket . . . just like every day before," Taichi smiled flatly. 

Agumon's yellow cheeks turned a deep, orange crimson with embarrassment as he took the tie, and put it on. "Thanks," he muttered, with a hint of a smile. 

Suddenly, they all burst into laughter. 

". . . Oh and, Dad ?" 

"Yeah, Son ?," Taichi smiled, while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. 

"It's my birthday next week, . . . and it's a happy day. But it's also when Mom . . . So it's a sad day too. Should I be happy, . . . or sad ?" 

"Well, Son, . . . your mother . . . ," Taichi trailed off. He looked at a framed photo of Katherine, and soak his head clear. He refused to let the tears reach his 

cheeks; where his son could see. ' I have to be strong for him,' Taichi thought firmly to himself. "It's all right to miss her, but she wouldn't want you to be sad on 

your birthday." 

Then his son asked 3 questions that hit him like a blows to the gut. 

"Daddy . . . do you miss her ?" 

"I -I . . . well . . . of course I m-miss her," he fumbled. "She was my wife." 

His son's face was quizzical as they left the house, and piled into the car. 

Taichi reached over, and did up his son's seat belt. 

"Daddy ?" 

"Yes ?" 

" . . . Did you love her ?" 

Taichi gasped, blinked, and tried to shake his head clear. Had his son really just asked that question ? "W-well . . . yes. Definitely ! She was . . . " 

"Your wife ?," he interrupted knowingly. 

"Why . . . yes. That's right." 

"Do you wish Sora was your wife ?" 

Taichi found himself almost slamming on the breaks. "I . . . to be honest . . . I did . . . she'd make a good Mom," he said simply. 

His son understood form Taichi's tone that he shouldn't ask anything else or he'd be upset. " . . . Dad ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"Are you happy ?" 

"Very." 

"Dad ?" 

"Yes, Son ?" 

"Are you sad ?" 

" . . . Very," Taichi sighed. 

They road on in a heavy blanket of silence . . . 

~*~ 

But soon they reached Hikari's and Takeru's place. 

"Hi, big brother." 

"Hey, little sister," Taichi smiled at Hikari. Her hips were slightly larger; evidence that her third child was on the way. Her skin was slightly pale; evidence that she 

hadn't been feeling well. But her smile was still sweet, and her eyes shimmered with girlish charm. 

"Bye, Dad," his son and Koromon waved. 

"See you later, son. Bye Koromon. I'll pick you two up at 8 o'clock tonight. Be here !" But Taichi eyed the lot of kids and digimon on the front lawn, and knew 

better. Surprisingly, their parents were there too. 

There was Mimi, Joe, and their two sons, Koushiro and his daughter, Daisuke and his son, Iori and his daughter ( his wife must haven taken their newborn to 

her and Taichi's work for the meeting latter on that afternoon), Miyako and Ken with their three children, Takeru and Hikari with their non identical, twin boys, and 

Yamato, Sora and their daughter and son. 

Taichi's expression was puzzled. "They . . . we . . . were we all cloned in recent years or something ? So many 'Mini destined' Chosen Children." 

Hikari giggled. 

Taichi got out of the car with his briefcase. Joe handed him his papers, and Yamato handed him the report. "Thanks so much guys, but I'm in a real rush and 

I . . . Oh . . . Hi, Sora." 

"Hi, Taichi," Sora nodded. 

Taichi remembered what his son had asked him in the car, and he lowered his head to hide his face. He could feel the burning in his cheeks as he closed his 

briefcase. "You look beautiful today, Sora." 

"Why, thank you. This is my best Komono. I'm modeling it for the new, summer season. Do you . . . like it ?," she asked timidly. 

Taichi stared at the swirl of pink, primrose blossoms that wrapped around the delicate, white fabric of the background, and the soft, green, glasslike trim. "Yeah. 

It's nice." 

"You . . . w-would you like to stay for breakfast ?," she invited. "That is . . . if it's all right with Hikari," she blushed; remembering that she was not the hostess. 

"That'd be fine," Takeru smiled. 

"Great !," Hikari nodded. 

"Yeah, buddy," Yamato laughed, wrapping his arm around Sora. "We're all imposing." 

"I . . . alredy ate . . . I am still hungry, though. And I usually never turn down food . . . but today I'm late, and we've gotta get to town." Taichi's deep, brown 

eyes met with Sora's. ". . . I'm . . . sorry," he sighed, shook his head, and hugged hid sister good bye . "Bye, Hikari. See you everyone ! Bye bye, kids ! Catch you 

latter Koushiro !," he winked, grabbed his briefcase, swing into his car, and sped off . . . 

~*~ 

The morning flew by for Taichi and Agumon. Soon it was afternoon, and they were in Tokyo; parked just outside the university. 

"You wanna come in for a bit ?," Taichi invited. 

"Naw. I'm tired. I'm just gonna crawl in the back seat and go for a nap, if it's all right with you, Taichi ?" 

"Sure thing, pal," he smiled. "You rest up now. I'll be back in a bit; it won't take very long." 

"Take care." 

"You too, Agumon," Taichi smiled warmly at his digimon partner. As he watched Agumon loosen his red bow tie, he felt something come over him. It felt 

strange, and he was a little afraid. "Agumon, you know . . . I wan't to thank you." 

"For what, Taichi ?" 

"For always being there . . . for protecting me when I needed the most protection . . . and for putting up with me when I was young and stubborn." Taichi's smile 

was forced and filled with sadness. 

Agumon sensed that something was wrong. "Taichi . . . don't go in there." 

"Why not ?," Taichi laughed weakly. 

"I've got a bad feeling about it. I don't want you to go." 

"You're being ridiculous, Agumon. Listen, if I need help, I'll use my digivice to contact you. I'm just gonna go in there, have a chat with Koushiro, and leave 

again, okay ? It'll be fine. Besides, it's not like me to chicken out of something," he winked. 

Taichi's charm gave Agumon confidence. He nodded, yawned, and curled up in a little ball to sleep. "See you, Taichi." 

"Sweet dreams, . . . friend . . .," Taichi whispered, and quietly shut the car door. He smiled at the sleeping digimon, and set off at a steady walk towards the 

university. 

As he was about to step inside, he paused. He felt a chill come over him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. All those years of leadership had left his 

senses sharp. 'Agumon's right,' he thought, as he eyed the calm terrain. 'I'd better keep an eye out for trouble.' With that, he stepped inside . . . 

Outside, however, a black mini van with dark windows pulled in, and parked itself right next to Taichi's car . . . 

"Well, Taichi Yagami ! I never expected to see you here." 

"Hey, Shuu," Taichi smiled, and nodded to Joe's eldest brother of the three. 

"Ooh. Hi there, Taichi. Are you looking for Koushiro ?" 

"June Motomiya !," Taichi exclaimed. "Why, what are you doing here ?" 

"I'm a secretary. Just started. And how many times do I have to remind you that it's June Kido ?" 

"More than can be imagined." 

"Oh, you ! Do you want to speak with Mr. Izumi or not ?" 

"Oh . . . right. Yeah, I do. Thanks, June." 

"I'll page him. ' Mr. Izumi to the front desk, please. That's Koushiro Izumi to the front desk. Thank you.'" 

"She's good," Taichi blinked. 

"Don't I know it," Shuu winked; flashing his golden wedding band. 

Taichi laughed. 

"Ha ! I knew it ! I did hear Taichi Yagami's voice." 

Taichi sweatdropped. "M- Mr. Takenouchi ! I-It's you !" 

"You . . . know each other ?," Shuu questioned. 

"That's right !," Mr. Takenouchi grinned, and wrapped his arm around Taichi's shoulders. "This fine, young man used to date my baby girl." 

Taichi looked nervous, and attempted to struggle free. 

But Mr. Takenouchi's grip only tightened unforgivingly. And, yet, his smile was calm. "Yep. I spent many an enjoyable hour interrogating him. Really I was hoping 

that my Sora would end up with Taichi, here. Oh well ! Oh my. Was I hurting you there, Son ?" 

"Freedom ! I mean . . . no, Sir," Taichi smiled nervously, and rubbed his aching arm. "I'm fine; Just peachy !" 

"You know, I never liked that Yamato. Reminded me too much of his father !," Mr. Takenouchi laughed. "Awh, just kidding. He's a good son-in-law. Well, 

as good as any son-in-law can be to an over protective father who had his only little girl ripped away in her prime by the clutches of a blonde haired, blue eyed, 

pretty boy player. But I'm not bitter. Anyhow, gotta go. After all, I've got classes to teach, and fresh, young minds to mold. Bye, all. Nice seeing you, Taichi. 

Come and visit Susie and I sometime, K ? all right then. Bye bye, now." 

Mr. Takenouchi left the three dumbfounded, and slightly unnerved. 

"Umm . . . what's the problem with you three ?" 

"Koushiro ! My savior !," Taichi cried happily, and dragged him away. "Let's get out of this nut house. Bye, Shuu ! See you, June ! Take care !" 

With that, the two rushed off. 

"Do you think we scared him ?," Shuu laughed. 

"More than likely . . . it was the thought that Professor Takenouchi could've been his father-in-law that frightened him the most," June giggled . . . 

"So, I've been getting this feeling." 

Koushiro lowered his coffee from his lips. "What kind of feeling ?," he asked in a serious tone. 

"I think something's up. Agumon can sense something too. I tried to reassure him, though. I don't want him to worry; He worries about enough." 

"I agree. Tentomon's the same way; I suppose that all the digimon are. They're used to having to constantly protect us from danger. But, here, there's 

not really any BIG, evil danger for them to fight for us. There isn't any monster that they can defeat and say that we're safe. There's just life." 

"That's just it, Koushiro. Life's the monster. And it's like their going crazy because they can't protect us from these new dangers. They have power 

now . . ., yet they're powerless." 

"I feel that way sometimes, Taichi." 

"What way ?" 

"Powerless. It's like . . . there's nothing I can do to help the grand scheme anymore. Not the way I used to. I mean, when we were kids . . . every 

day had a purpose. But now . . . now . . . " 

"It's okay, Koushiro. We all have needs to play in our lives. And, hey ! We've saved, not one world, but two ! I'd say that's pretty good for a couple of kids and 

their digimon, eh ?" 

The two chuckled. 

"Hey . . . Taichi ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"When we were kids . . . I . . ." 

"It's okay, Koushiro. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I don't even wanna hear it. But . . . I'm sorry for being such a pain. Like with the fighting, bullying, 

the fence thing, and when Hikari was sick . . . " 

"Shut up, Taichi," he smiled calmly. His dark eyes were warm, and his smile kind. "It's in the past." 

"Friends for life ?," Taichi smiled; reaching his hand across the table. 

"Uh-uh," Koushiro shook his head, and grasped Taichi's hand. "Much longer than that, my friend; . . . much longer . . . " The two old friends smiled at one 

another . . . 

~*~ 

Across town, another black mini van with dark windows was pulling up into the building where Taichi worked. A meeting was being held on the ground floor; a 

meeting that Taichi had passed to make a visit with Koushiro; a meeting that the man in the black mini van was planning to attend. 

He got out, and put on a pair of dark sunglasses. He was wearing a dark gray suit and tie, so that he could mix; camouflage if you will. He wiped his gun into it's 

case on his belt; hidden underneath his jacket. 

Calmly, coolly, he strode into the building. There was a woman's scream, yells, and a string of shots fired, . . . there was only the lonely, frightened cry of a baby left. 

Another bang, and all was silence. 

The man left the building calmly, with a twisted smile. "That wasn't so hard . . . I wonder how Akurei is doing . . . ?"   


To Be Continued . . .   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Darkness

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Digimon, we never did, and never . . . well maybe we will own it some day when the world is perfect. Then well be rich. Richer than all imaginable mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . ha. Not only that but it would be completely different. In fact it would be . . . oh right, **disclaimer : We don't own Digimon, the characters or the surroundings. Unless it's the characters are the one's we made up. Thank you and have a nice day.**

A/N: This is dedicated to Ezra who rote a great review, so we decided to focus on the Ezra's favorite part (and one of ours'). This story will make a lot more sense if you do read "From Generation . . . to Generation", but it does not matter because this is a story of it's own. This one is just as sad, or more so, it made us cry while writing it. And if your wondering if we only write stories like this, the answer is no, we have a few projects underway, we just have to finish them, and then type them up, well enjoy. And yes there is a method to our madness, if only we could find out what exactly it was . . . hmm . . . oh well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


~*~ _ Eternal Love_ ~*~ 

_ Part 2 : Darkness_   


"Ahh !," Hikari cried, gripping at her hair. 

"Hikari !," Takeru cried. "What is it ?! What's wrong ?! Are you okay ?!" 

"I-It's nothing, Keru-chan . . . I'm fine. I just thought . . . " 

The children and their digimon were giggling inside. A faint, ' Digiport OPEN !,' could be heard from Musuko Motomiya; Daisuke's son. Their parents were gone 

to work. 

But Takeru ignored it all, as well as the flash of white light, the excited laughter and yells, and the sudden silence. "You just thought what ?" 

" I thought . . . I thought I sensed something." 

"What ?" 

Hikari's expression was a mixture of sternness and fear. "The Darkness. Or, at least, something dark . . . I'm frightened." 

"Oh, Kari-chan," Takeru soothed, and drew her to his arms. "You're just tired. You're shaking ! Awh, come on, Suki. Let's get you inside so you can have a 

rest. At least there's peace and quiet enough for a nap now," he smiled as he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her inside. 

"Don't talk about the kids that way," Hikari huffed. "Don't you even worry about the twins ?" 

"Nope. Never." 

"And why not ?" 

"They're my sons," Takeru nodded proudly. "And I'm confident in their talents." 

"They're just boys. We should be helping them," she said firmly. 

"And you should be resting." 

"You're not worried at all, are you ?!," she gasped. 

"Into bed, now. That's it," he cooed. 

Hikari folded her arms. "Well, I ALWAYS worry," she pouted, as she was lowered onto the bed. 

"And you shouldn't. You'll make yourself sick that way. And we can't have that now, can we ? Not with their little sister on the way. And, just think, they've got 

Taichi and Yamato's genes in them. So, combined together, imagine how over protective they'll be over her when she's born; ESPECIALLY if she's anything at all 

like you." 

Hikari rolled her eyes, and flopped onto her back with exasperation. 

Takeru gave that closed eye smile of his, and laughed inwardly. "You're cute," he smiled, and looked lovingly at her as he drew the covers up around her, 

brushed her bangs to the side, and gently kissed her forehead. "Pleasant dreams . . ." 

~*~ 

The man in the gray suit and dark sunglasses flipped open his black cell phone as he swung into his vehicle. "Hey." 

"Hey," answered a gruff voice over the phone. It was the man parked just outside the university where Taichi and Koushiro were. 

"I got them all . . . except for the leader." 

"Taichi, I know. I've been following him all morning, Boss. He's in the university." 

"Where ?" 

"Tokyo." 

The first thought for a moment. " . . . Take care of him." 

"Me ?! B-but . . . " 

"Do you want to be at an equal level with a monster freak ?! Do you want to work with a pet ?! Or have your kids go to school with 'em ! They're dangerous, 

Akurei. Even a Rookie level could kill a guy. Imagine the chaos !" 

"I know that. But, Akuma . . ." 

"No 'buts', Akurei. Don't be such a wimp. Think of your family. He's only a man. Kill him, and peace will fail. You'll be able to protect your wife and daughters." 

Akurei's memory flashed back to his son; Junshin; Innocent. He'd only been four years old. How could a four year old know any better. He and his Punimon 

were just playing fetch with the family dog. He threw a rock, and accidentally hit a Mushroomon. ' FUNGUS CRUNCHER !,' . . . and it was all over. Of course he 

knew that a Rookie could kill. And the Punimon didn't protect Junshin. Of course not. There wasn't any time. No one; not Punimon, not the dog, not even Akurei 

could have reached the boy in time. But a part of Akurei blamed the two digimon, . . . so that he wouldn't have to feel the pain and guilt . . . only the rage. 

Akurei was his code name 'Demon, ' it meant. The others; his group, . . . they felt his pain. Every member had been wronged by these 'digital monsters ' and 

hated them for it. Akuma was different; Devil. He hated digimon the most of all, though he never spoke of why. That's why he was their leader. 

But Akuma was not there- only Akurei- He alone held the fate of the leader of the Chosen Children in his clutches. 

"It is your unmei, Akurei," Akuma urged to his second in command. 

"My destiny," Akurei breathed. 

"Take care of Taichi . . . and I'll back you up when I can . . . Akurei ?" 

He sighed, flipped open a pair of dark shades with the flick of a wrist, and slid them on. "I'll do the job," he said simply, and clicked his cell phone shut. He cared 

nothing for peace, and he knew little of Taichi Yagami . . . if only he knew . . . 

Akurei emerged from his dark vehicle wearing casual clothes - a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and (of course) the dark sunglasses. 

He made his way inside . . . 

~*~ 

Taichi and Koushiro emerged from the cafeteria, and trekked down the hall. "All the hallway is bare. What's up ?" 

Koushiro laughed inwardly. "Classes are going on. Most everyone is either in class, or as far off campus as they can get ! Don't you remember university ?!" 

"Ahh, yes," Taichi sighed with a grin. "Yamato and I were the ones as far off campus as possible half the time." 

The two laughed out loud. 

Koushiro elbowed him playfully. "Goof !" 

"Brain !" 

"Dork !" 

"Geek !" 

"Dufus !" 

"Savant !" Taichi smiled triumphantly. 

Koushiro paused, "Paramecium !" 

"Something very . . . very . . . tiny ?," Taichi shrugged; grinning questioningly. 

Koushiro erupted with laughter. But he slowly stopped. Taichi wasn't laughing anymore. "What is it, Yagami ?" 

"Let's get out of here, Izumi." 

"How come ?" 

"Something's coming," he said gravely. 

" . . . What ?," Koushiro breathed. 

Suddenly, a tone sounded, and their eyes widened in horror. "THAT !," Taichi gulped; his voice cracking as he spoke. 

"Run . . . NOW!," Koushiro cried as he grasped hold of Taichi's hand, and pulled him along, into a nearby hallway, where they ' ducked for cover ' from the 

stampede . . . 

" . . . Well, . . . classes are out," Taichi laughed weakly. "At least we know we can go home now." 

"I usually just hide behind my desk, and await the silence. Then I know it's safe; the mob has left. But this leads deeper into the heart of campus, and no one uses 

it. So this is a safety mechanism for between classes, slots off, and lunch." 

"Speaking of which, you wanna grab a bite before we start we start heading ?" 

Koushiro sweatdropped. "But we just ate !" 

"Yeah, but thinking of food always makes me hungary." 

"At least your stomach hasn't changed at all," Koushiro mumbled. 

"What was that ?" 

"Oh, nothing; n-nothing at all." 

"Not you. I heard that. And I'll get you for it later." 

"Damm." 

"But, . . . listen. Do you hear that, or is it just me ?" 

Koushiro listened for a moment. "Negative. I don't hear a thing. What is it that you hear ?" 

"Thunder . . . I think . . . booms . . . like explosions, or something." 

"You're going nuts, Taichi. Unless . . .," he winked, "Hikari's not the only Yagami mystic in Tokyo." 

"Shh," Taichi hushed sternly. "Listen," he urged. 

They'd stopped walking. 

Koushiro eyed the terrain. " . . . Footsteps ?" 

"Coming from . . . THERE !" 

The two whirled around . . . to see that it was only Shuu Kido. "Bye, Taichi. See you tomorrow, Professor Izumi." 

"Later, Shuu," the two sighed with relief; laughing nervously at themselves. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. 

"Look out ! . . . Koushiro, you okay ?" 

Koushiro looked at the dent in the wall where the bullet had impacted. "Arigatou, Taichi; thank you. You saved my life." 

Shuu bolted back inside. "What's going on in here ?! AH !," he cried out as three bullets lodged themselves into both his legs and his left arm. 

Koushiro and Taichi crouched lower to the floor as more bullets whizzed above their heads. 

June darted in through two main doors at the end of the hallway. She gasped. "No . . . SHUU !," she cried. 

Koushiro silenced her with a glare as she knelt down beside her husband. She, being round a corner, was out of range. "June ? June ?! Get him outta here," 

Koushiro whispered. 

"We owe it to Joe," Taichi said firmly, yet quietly. "Now, get going." 

"But . . .," June whimpered; her brown eyes shaking with tears. 

"You want Shuu to bleed to death ?!," Taichi snapped. 

"No . . ." 

"Then go," Koushiro nodded to her. 

June's cheek grew a light crimson as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't loose my dear Shuu-chan . . . but . . . I . . . I can't just leave you here . . . Coffee . . . 

We were all going out for coffee," she gasped. 

"Sounds great. Bring me back some. It'll help me with my nerves," Taichi joked. 

"No," June huffed. "Joe, Daisuke, Sora, and Yamato are in the trooper. We're car pooling, and we were going out for coffee. They'll know what to do ! I'll go 

get them ! They can help us !" 

Koushiro smiled warmly at the thought of help. 

But Taichi's eyes widened with horror. "No ! It won't help !," he yelled. "If they come then they'll get hurt ! No !!! I won't risk it." 

"Well, where is the shooter ?," June asked. 

"Around the corner. You two are out of range," Koushiro explained. "But if we stand up, then he'll shoot us." 

"Koushiro's right. We'd be easier targets that way. It's harder to shoot at, and hit us this way," Taichi nodded. "It's all a matter of strategy. We'll get out of this. 

After all, we're part of the original eight chosen children," he winked. "We'll be just fine. Just go, and help Shuu. After all, you don't want to endanger three lives, 

now do you ?" 

June placed a hand on her belly. "You're right, Taichi. Just stay safe, Boys !" 

"We will," Koushiro nodded. 

June smiled, and began to drag Shuu down the hall . . . 

To Be Continued . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Courage fights back

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Digimon, we never did, and never . . . well maybe we will own it some day when the world is perfect. Then well be rich. Richer than all imaginable mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . ha. Not only that but it would be completely different. In fact it would be . . . oh right, **disclaimer : We don't own Digimon, the characters or the surroundings. Unless it's the characters are the one's we made up. Thank you and have a nice day.**

A/N: This is dedicated to Ezra who rote a great review, so we decided to focus on the Ezra's favorite part (and one of ours'). This story will make a lot more sense if you do read "From Generation . . . to Generation", but it does not matter because this is a story of it's own. This one is just as sad, or more so, it made us cry while writing it. And if your wondering if we only write stories like this, the answer is no, we have a few projects underway, we just have to finish them, and then type them up, well enjoy. And yes there is a method to our madness, if only we could find out what exactly it was . . . hmm . . . oh well. Oh sorry to Ezra for the first two parts you kept changing your name hope it's okay . . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


~*~ _ Eternal Love_ ~*~ 

_Part 3: Courage fights back_   
  
  


. . . Akurei's hands shook as he held the gun. 'I missed,' he thought. 'Now what do I do ? Missing wasn't a part of the plan; failer wasn't part of it. Do I shoot at 

him again ? I've alredy shot an innocent man. What if I do it again ? I just wanted to protect my family . . . But I let it go too far. My hatrid has consumed me. It's 

turned me into a monster. Taichi Yagami is just another human being, after all. What am I doing ? I hate digimon, and I'm killing living people. What if he has a 

family too ? . . . What if he has a . . . son ? . . . NO ! He associates digimon with humans ! HE's the leader of it all ! He's the reason that mutant mushroom was 

there ! It's his fault Junshin was murdered ! And once he's gone, my family will be safe. It's not my fault ! IT 'S NOT MY FAULT ! ! !' 

Suddently, he whirrled out around the wall corner; gun poised. 

"FACE ME, TAICHI ! I ONLY WANT YOU'RE LIFE; NO ONE ELSE'S !," Akurei shouted wildly. "DON'T BE A COWARD ! ! FACE ME ! ! !" 

Taichi gritted his teeth, got up om ome knee, and shoved himself off to a running start. He bolted over to Akurei; errupting, " I'M . . . NO . . . COWARD ! ! !" 

A very confused Akurei felt a powerful blow to the jaw; and he stumbeled backwards; almost dropping his gun. He wiped his mouth with the back of his 

hand. " . . . Blood . . . Well, now I'm impressed." 

"You don't become the leader of the Chosen Chlidren without throwing a few punches." 

"Well, I'm a pritty good fighter myself !," Akurei roared, as he slugged Taichi. 

He shook his head clear. "Okay . . . So you're pretty strong . . . but I don't NEED strength to beat you ! Yah !" 

Taichi swiftly kicked the gun out of Akurei's hand, caught it with his foot, tossed it into the air, and kicked it down the hallway to Koushiro; who caught it. Taichi 

smiled smugly, and Akurei gripped at his sore hand. "How . . . did . . . you . . . " 

"Former soccer champion," Taichi winked, with tense muscles; waiting. 

Akurei glared at him. 'He's mocking me !' "Well I need no GUN to kill you, YAGAMI ! I'm gonna rip you apart with my bare HANDS ! ! !" 

Taichi dodged the first attack, and the two men grappled. 

"I'm gonna go get help !," Koushiro called; knowing better than to threaten the assasin with the gun. He could get arrested that way. 

"NO !," Taichi shouhed back. "Go help June with Shuu ! The less time wasted the better for him !" 

"Right !," Koushiro nodded, and darted off. . . 

"You know, . . . I'm the second in command of my group." 

"What group ?," Taichi smirked "The Koo Klukx Klan ? !" 

"We have no name. We just all hate digimon. Our leader is Akuma !" 

"You're Devil worshippers ? !" 

"No ! That's his code name ! I am Akurei !" 

"Well, Akurei; I'm Taichi. Pleased to meet you. Although I wish the meeting was on a more friendly level !," Taichi grunted. "So, is this how you get your kicks ? 

You know, make yourself feel macho; what with your guns, dark shades, and code names. Reminds me of when I was younger . . . Digimon, goggles, and 

nicknames. . . " 

"How DARE you mock me ! You're nothing but an over grown CHILD ! This is all just a GAME to you, isn't it ! Well, I'm not playing ANYMORE ! you're 

done Yagami !" 

Taichi's glare almost froze Akurei in place. "Beleive me, Akurei. I am no child . . . And this . . . is FAR from a game ! I'm real . . . And I'll defeat you . . . 

because I am . . . and I will be . . . I promise you that !" 

Akurei shook the fear. "You don't intimidate ME, YAGAMI ! I AM SARGANT OF THE DARK DIGITAL DESRUCTION UNIT !" 

"I thought you said you had no NAME ?," Taichi challanged. 

"I lied. It's what we do," Akurei shrugged, and shoved Taichi back. 

Taichi twisted Akurei's arm, and shoved him into the wall. "Former Sargent of POLICE !" 

Akurei's sunglasses had fallen off. His eyes were a ice blue. Akurei elbowed him in the ribs. "I can see why they FIRED you !" 

Taichi wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I wasn't fired . . . I quit." 

"Why ?," Akurei yelled, as he whipped out a knife. 

"I had a son," Taichi moaned as the knife was driven into his right shoulder. He could feel the hot blood trickleing down his neck, and soaking through his white 

shirt. He coughed, and laughed weakly. "Nice aim. I sure felt that one," he joked. 

But Akurei wasn't laughing. He dropped his knife to the floor. "A . . . son ?" 

"Yes . . . I thought that, after my wife died, I wanted him to be safe . . . Policeing was dangerous, and all my son and I have are eachother . . . So, I went into 

politics; which, as I have recently been learning, is twice as deadly; and that's not including THIS little incident," Taichi winced. 

"I . . . had a son. He died." 

"I'm sorry." 

The fighting had ceased. 

"And I'm sorry. I don't know why we are bitter towards ALL digimon . . . when it's only a select FEW that have given us grief. I have no quarrel with you, Taichi 

Yagami. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Akurei. I'm sorry too. Sorry that I never realized the hatrid that people are feeling towards the digimon. We'll try and work out the kinks. And, 

perhaps, together . . . we can make peace." 

"Perhaps . . . ," Akurei smiled weakly . . .   
  
  


To Be Continued . . .   
  



	4. Akuma's arrival

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Digimon, we never did, and never . . . well maybe we will own it some day when the world is perfect. Then well be rich. Richer than all imaginable mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . ha. Not only that but it would be completely different. In fact it would be . . . oh right, **disclaimer : We don't own Digimon, the characters or the surroundings. Unless it's the characters are the one's we made up. Thank you and have a nice day.**

A/N: This is dedicated to Ezra who rote a great review, so we decided to focus on the Ezra's favorite part (and one of ours'). This story will make a lot more sense if you do read "From Generation . . . to Generation", but it does not matter because this is a story of it's own. This one is just as sad, or more so, it made us cry while writing it. And if your wondering if we only write stories like this, the answer is no, we have a few projects underway, we just have to finish them, and then type them up, well enjoy. And yes there is a method to our madness, if only we could find out what exactly it was . . . hmm . . . oh well. 

** This chapter is VERY short, actually we think it is the shortest chapter in the whole story. Thanks to the people who have given review's so far. And from this point on the story becomes a real tear jerker so be worned. Also if any thing is typed in wrong it is because I Gildi am crying wile typing. Told you it was a tear jerker *sniffs* . . . Oh before I forget this story has 10 chapters . . . I think . . .**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


~*~ _ Eternal Love_ ~*~ 

  
_ Part 4: Akuma's arrival_   
  
  


" . . . NEVER ! ! !" 

Taichi and Akurei dodged a series of bullets. "A - Akuma !," Akurei sputtered. 

"Akuma ? Isn't he that leader of your's !" 

"Akurei, surely you have not forgotten where it is that you loyalties lie, now, have you ?," Akuma purred. 

"No, Sir," Akurei sighed; and stepped up besides his leader. 

"Just remember, Akurei, . . . it's his fault that your son is dead. He ALONE brought the digimon to this world. He's the one who must be dealt with. Avenge your 

son !" 

"Junshin . . . " Suddenly, Akurei's eyes clouded over with the darkness of anger and hate. His tone was cold and harsh. "HIS fault . . . THEIR fault . . . NOT 

MINE . . . YOU ! ! !," he boomed, and charged Taichi. 

He tried to derend himself against Akurei's onslaught; while (at the same time) attempt to dodge the hail of bullets being fired by Akuma. Pain shot through his 

stabbed shoulder. He looked about frantically for help, but he was alone; A part of him was glad to be. Still, he found himself thiinking of his son, his family, his 

friends, and loved ones. "Sora . . ., " he breathed. 

No. No, he couldn't die. Not like THIS. Not weak, out numbered, and alone. The death of a Chosen Child leader should either be glorious in his youth, or 

peaceful with age. Not like this. 

Taichi's dark brown eyes were hard and focussed. His digivice went off; bleeping furiously. He drew in his breath, threw back his head, and let out a desparate 

call. "AGUMON ! ! ! ! ! ! . . . . "   
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Inner Turmoil

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

** Disclaimer: **We don't own Digimon. You all know that and . . . . so do we . . . . . unfortuatly. 

A/N: So sorry for the lateness, school is SO . . . . . . well last year of high school. And parents don't help things, the're not happy unless you have a perfict average. And having an older brother who is able to do so without trying DOES NOT HELP !!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I had to get that out of my system. So much stress. But don't worry for I will continue to write and type (^_^). But it might take a realy long time for me to finish this. I apoligize, for spelling and the like because of the *censored* * beeping* *@$#?!!:#^*&$@!!* completly runed my generation of spellers. Sorry but it's true DON'T SUE I OWN NOTHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just stresed that's all. Why oh why do these things happen oh . . . . . . . . . . . Oh well . . . . on to the fic ! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


~*~ _ Eternal Love_ ~*~   


_ Part 5: Inner Turmoil_   


~*~   


. . . "June !," Daisuke smiled. "Where were you ?"   
"Yeah ! What's the hold up ?," Yamato called. "Oh . . . Hey, Koushiro ! How are you doing, Buddy . . . Koushiro ?" Yamato's expression turned to that of   
worry and confusion.   
Koushiro grunted as they pulled Shuu through the doors. "YAMATO !," he yelled. "CALL AN AMBULANCE ! ! !"   
Yamato's eyes widened, and he whipped out his blue cell phone.   
Sora gasped.   
Joe went ghastly white. "SHUU !," he cried, as he bolted over to his oldest brother with sheer desparation.   
Koushiro and June got so caaught up in what was happening with Shuu that they forgot about Taichi . . .   
  


~*~   


. . . But there was one who hadn't forgotten about him.   
Agumon's head shot up. "Did I just hear Taichi call ?" A sensation stirred inside of him. his heart beat faster.   
'AGUMON ! ! ! ! ! !'   
"Taichi ! That you !"   
'HELP ! !'   
"The digivice is going off ! Taichi's in trouble ! ! !"   
With that, Agumon leapt out of the car, tossed off his shirt, jacket, and tie, and bolted into the university . . .   


~*~ 

. . . Joe paced nervously and clutched at his untamed hair as he let his cell phone ring . Finally, someone picked up. "Oh, hey, Bro . . . it's Joe. Who else would   
be calling you 'brother' ? . . . Yes, b- but, Shin. Listen to me. Shuu's been shot . . . Don't laugh. I'm serious . . . we're at the university, but we'll be at the hospital   
soon. Meet us there, okay ? . . . One in each leg, and his left arm . . . No, not leathal. But he's lost a lot of blood . . . He could . . . Okay, I won't. See you there,   
Shin. Bye." Joe looked over to Koushiro. " . . . How'd this happen, anyway ?"   
"And . . . wasn't Taichi supposed to be with you this afternoon ?," Sora asked innocently, but with a hint of worry in her voice.   
"TAICHI !," Koushiro cried out desparately at the rialization. "TAICHI ! ! ! . . . "   


~*~   


. . . Agumon was only about 100 meter behind Koushiro, but Koushiro was the only one to see it happen . . .   
  


~*~   


Taichi charged Akuma, wresteled the gun from his hands, and tossed it aside.   
Akurei had obviously suffered an agonizing blow to the face. Blood thickened from both courners of his mouth, and his right cheekbone was beginning to bruise.   
He watched as the gun spun; skidding across the floor . . . strait towards him.   
"Face me like a man !," Taichi yelled. "Enough with weapons ! Don't hide behind them like a coward !," he glared bitterly at Akuma. "If you're going to kill me,   
the do it YOURSELF !"   
"FINE !," Akuma roared, and lunged at Taichi . . .   


~*~   


. . . The wailing sirens and thick walls drowned out the sounds of the struggle within.   
"It'll be alright, Shuu. Just hold on," conforted his Crabmon.   
"Joe ? You okay ?"   
"No, Gomamon. I'm not. I'm worried about my brother. Oh, I hope Shin will be of some help to us."   
"Well . . . I'm worried about Koushiro. Why did he go birzirk when you mentioned Taichi ?," Tentomon questioned.   
"That's what I'd like to know," said Yamato suspiciously.   
"Yamato ? Why does Agumon look so angry ?," asked Gabumon.   
"Do you think something's wrong with Taichi ?," asked Piyomon.   
"What if he's in trouble ? Maybe he needs our help," suggested V-mon.   
"I sure hope not," sighed Sora.   
"We have to be sure . . . I'll go check on them," volenteered Daisuke.   
"Be careful," June pleaded worridly.   
Daisuke turned. "Why ? Do you know something, June ? If you do, then tell me. Please."   
June looked away, avoiding everyone's eyes. "I . . . can't. I promised Taichi," she whimpered, as she climed into the ambulance. "Come on, Otamamon. It's safe."   
"The siren hurts my ears," her Otamamon whined.   
"You don't have ears," June smiled.   
"But I can still hear."   
"And I don't have hands, but i can still shake them. So, let's just get moving," Gomamon urged, as he leapt into the ambulance. "Joe, you comining, or what ?"   
Joe was hesitant at first. "Um . . . okay. You guys fill me in on what happens later. I'm going with my brother. And make sure that Koushiro and Taichi are okay for me, would you ?"   
"Yup," they all nodded.   
"Thanks," Joe smiled, and shut the ambulance's doors. With that, they spead off.   
Daisuke turned, and boulted into the university (A/N : Oh just the mention of the dreded ' that '. Sorry . . . ) after Agumon; V-mon close at his heels. Tentomon followed them.   
Yamato and Gabumon looked worridly to Sora and Piyomon. The four sighed. All that was left for them to do now was . . . wait . . . . .   
  
  


~*~   


. . . Taichi was grappiling with Akuma. 'I'm sure Koushiro's called the police by now,' he thought. 'I've just got to hold him until they get here. Then it'll all be right again.'   
Akurei looked at the silver gun in his hands. Just one good shot. That's all he'd need. But pressure made him a slip-shot. Yet . . . Taichi was so close. Just one good shot would kill Taichi Yagami. With just one shot, the fledgeling peace would fail, and his family would be safe . . . from digital monsters, at last.   
But what about other dangers ? If it wasn't the digimon, it'd be something else . . . wouldn't it ? What was the point ?   
No. Akurei's loyalties were to the others; . . . . to Akuma. But why ? He seemed to constantly be twisting his thoughts; playing with his mind. Akurei didn't even know why he hated the Digital World and digimon so much. And he hated the Chosen Children especially. he never even spoke of the past yet his followers were forced to, or else risk being kicked out.   
But Akuma spoke with such passion and rightiousness. His ideals on justice and the threat that the digimon posed stirred something deep inside Akurei; as it did for all the members. He toled them what they wanted to hear, . . . . he gave them confort and purpose. He gave them a new life . . . as his sodiers.   
. . . Or were they merly his puppets ?   
And did he only know them because he'd forced them to tell him who they were ?   
And did he use their pain and sadness to his advantage so that they would follow him; his pawns.   
No ! It couldn't be true !   
But Taichi seemed so pure and noble.   
Akuma gave him life ! Gave him power !   
Taichi had a son.   
Taichi brought peace and unity.   
He brought the digimon.   
One of those digimon killed Akurei's son.   
He had to avenge his son's death.   
It was Taichi's fault.   
"JUNSHIN !!!!," he cried, with tears of anguish and eyes blazing with rage as he aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger . . . . .   


To Be Continued . . .   
  


**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff-hanger but this is the best place to stop.   
Will Taichi survive, (Well if you read "FGTG" you know the answer to that) Will Shuu ! Will Koushiro reach Taichi on time ! Will Sora realize her true fealings ! Will Hikari wake up soon, will the kids be back by 8 o'clock. Find out soon. Well not to soon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
